


Learning Curve

by viola1516



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Post-Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola1516/pseuds/viola1516
Summary: One-shot. After having returned from their adventures on the Stan O'War II, Ford goes looking for more while Stan catches up on some light reading.Feel free to comment!!





	Learning Curve

_“StaaaaaanLEEEEEY!”_

Stan didn’t even bother looking up from last month’s edition of _Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine,_ knowing that his brother had gone looking for trouble. 

The two of them had been home from their boat trip for about a week, and Ford was already bored. After the two of them had adjusted back to Pacific Standard Time, Ford took to pacing around the house, looking for something to do with his time. While Stan was fine with reading a book or occasionally cashiering for Soos in the gift shop, his brother had began writing everything down on a legal pad, eager for something exciting to happen. He was always clicking his pen or muttering to himself ideas for new experiments, which was driving Stan _crazy._

“Jesus Christ, Ford,” Stan had said last night before heading upstairs to bed. “Just go out exploring. You’re freaking me out.”

And, judging by the tremendous _ROAR_ Stan had just heard from the front yard, his brother had done just that. 

Glancing up from his magazine, Stan saw Ford being chased into the yard by a giant green beast with pointed fangs and glowing red eyes. It looked like a gremlin… or was it more like a goblin? Stan decided that either way, the thing was not happy with his brother. 

Ford, in his frenzied escape, noticed Stan’s gaze through the window, and immediately began yelling for his brother’s help.

“STAN! HELP ME! THE GREMLOBLIN WON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!!”

Stan, however, was comfortable in his chair. (Huh, he thought off-handedly, it was both.)

Stan gestured vaguely to his ears, indicating that he couldn’t hear his brother. “What?” he mouthed. 

_“STANLEY!”_

Stan merely shrugged, and went back to his magazine as Ford continued to run about the yard, pursued by his new friend. 

Several minutes and several screams (from both Ford and the gremloblin) later, Stan heard the sonic boom of Ford’s laser gun, and subsequent terrified animal screams as the gremloblin retreated back into the woods. 

Stan heard the kitchen door open and slam shut, and Ford’s boots clomping over towards the den before Ford entered, clearly worse for wear.

“Any particular reason you didn’t come help me?” Ford asked, making his way to the table and pulling a legal pad towards him. 

“You’re the one who went looking for excitement,” Stan replied. “Besides, you wouldn’t be in this mess if you didn’t go poking around a monster nest. _I_ was perfectly fine around the house.”

Ford’s chest puffed up indignantly. “For you information, Stanley, Gremloblins live in underground caverns, not nests.”

Stan gave his brother a look. “So what did we learn today?”

Ford sighed. “Not to go poking around Gremloblin caves alone,” he intoned, sounding a bit sheepish. 

“See how much you can learn even at our old age, Sixer?”

But Ford was silent, scrawling away on his legal pad. 

Sensing his brother’s hurt feelings, Stan sighed, and remembered all of the fun and adventure the two of them had had aboard the _Stan O’War II._

“Hey, Ford,” he began, “if you still want to go looking for monsters, I think my schedule’s clear tomorrow.”

Ford looked up from his work and smiled at his twin. “I’d like that, Stanley.” He chuckled. “As long as I’m not the one doing all the work,” he added. 

Stan grinned. “Hey, you’re talking to the man who once punched a pterodactyl in the face! I can take on any old goblin… thing any day of the week.”

Ford laughed out loud. “You’re on then!”

“No, _you’re_ on, Poindexter!” Stan pulled out the footrest in his old chair. “But tomorrow. I’ve got a lot of reading to catch up on,” he added, reaching for the latest addition of _Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine._

He could practically hear Ford roll his eyes, but nevertheless chuckled as he returned to whatever he was writing. 

And with that, Stan put up his feet and went back to his magazine.


End file.
